fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Pit (SSB6)
This article is for Dark Pit's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Universe. For the other game appearances of the character please see Dark Pit. Thank You! Dark Pit () is an unlockable veteran in the game Super Smash Bros. Universe. Unlike his appearance in Super Smash Bros. 4, Dark Pit has been fully decloned, although he still uses some of the same basic attacks as Pit. Description Moveset Like the previous titles Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Universe features custom movesets, however some of the options are complete changes compared to just modified variations of the standard specials. Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack - Slashes three times, spins the blades together back and forth, hitting repeatedly. *Dash Attack - Small slash forward with both blades to the ground. *Forward tilt - Thrusts both blades forward. *Up tilt - Plants bow into the ground and does a handstand on it, preforming two kicks above him, the first kick connecting to the next. *Down tilt - Crouches and swipes the blade towards the ground. Smash Attacks *Forward smash - An upward hit from the Ogre Club, launches opponents upwards. *Up smash - A charged hit from the Ogre Club, launches opponents sideways. *Down smash - A downward hit from the Ogre Club, launches opponents upwards. Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - Spins both blades together in front of him, hitting multiple times. *Forward aerial - Thrusts both blades forward and quickly brings them apart. *Back aerial - Thrusts sword behind him. *Up aerial - Spins his blades together above his head, hitting multiple times. *Down aerial - Slashes under himself. Grabs and throws *Pummel - Knees the opponent in their midsection. *Forward throw - Grabs the opponent with the Violet Palm and slashes the opponent. *Back throw - Twirls around with the enemy in tow, slamming them on the ground behind him, and launches the opponent backwards. *Up throw - Does a handstand and kicks the opponent. *Down throw - Lays opponent on the ground and slashes their back. Special Moves *Neutral special - Silver Bow: Dark Pit fires a purplish-black arrow from his bow. Can be slightly angled up or down while flying and can be aimed up while charging. *Side special - Dark Pit Staff: Dark Pit pulls out his namesake weapon and fires a laser. The farther the opponent is the, the stronger the move is. *Up special - Power of Flight: Dark Pit activates Viridi's Power of Flight and ascends. The move can be angled in any upward direction but doesn't inflict damage. *Down special - EZ Cannon: Dark Pit pulls out the EZ Cannon and shoots a ball of energy, which bounces once and then explodes, or explodes on impact with an opponent. Final Smash * Taunts *Taunts his opponent by signaling them to come closer with his blade and saying "Who wants some?!". *Spins his blades towards the screen, before ending with a pose saying "Watch out!". *Stands and points his blade towards his opponent saying "Game on!". On-Screen Appearances *Appears onstage from a beam of darkness from somewhere. *Rides into the stage on the Lightning Chariot. Victory Fanfare Role in the Wrath of Shadows Alternate Costumes Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Secret Characters Category:Fighters Category:Males Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kid Icarus (series)